Tomorrow's A New Day
by EmInArEvOl
Summary: As Lelouch sleeps, the world moves forward into the future that he had envisioned. But behind the brave front they had shown the world, they worry and grieve as Lelouch sleeps on. Suzalulu. Continuation to my "A Dying Geass, A Dying Wish" Truly DONE!
1. Chapter 1

Tomorrow's A New Day

Summary: As Lelouch sleeps, the world moves forward into the future that he had envisioned. But behind the brave front they had shown the world, they worry and grieve as Lelouch sleeps on.

_As I've said, I am NOT cruel! I worked hard on this you know... spent the Yuletides trying to do this... Couldn't even finish projects and assignments worrying about my fanfictions._

_**IMPORTANT!**_

**There's a note on the BOTTOM of the page. I STRONGLY SUGGEST you read AFTER reading this fanfic.

* * *

**

Months have passed since Lelouch fell into a coma. Nunnally ascended to the throne instead of Odysseus or the others. The Royal Siblings reasoned that since Lelouch was of the vi Britannia line, she had precedence to the claim to the throne than them thus crowning her as the 100th Empress of Britannia.

Though she was not alone to bear the weight of responsibility. She had 3 separate groups of advisors namely: Military, Public Relations and Politics. Lelouch's proposed Parliamentary Government is not active as of yet. Though initial preparation for the system was already well under way, certain things stopped them from implementing and launching it. The people of Britannia weren't ready just yet. It would be a few more years as analysts have drawn up calculations before the people would willingly step up and take the mantle of governing the country.

Now back to topic for Military she has Cornelia, Li Xingke and Toudou. For Public Relations she has Ohgi, Odysseus, Milly and Reid Diethard. Finally for Politics she had Schneizel, Kaguya and surprisingly, C.C.

Old enemies became true allies and old hurts and wounds healed.

Lelouch's plan went on well, very well in fact that they wanted to commemorate the sleeping Emperor. As the World became right and peace made everlasting many were happy. F.L.E.I.J.A. was a threat still but no one dared use it even if made available to all nations and autonomous regions. They knew they will lose EVERYTHING if they so even think of using an F.L.E.I.J.A. Bomb. If one nation uses it, they lose all international support but of their own allies. Then their own allies will be limited on their own international support.

Though using fear was easy but letting them feel terror through a choice made by their own decision forces them to think straight and think things out. People felt that Britannia's system that the U.F.N. implemented was truly effective. Their choice makes them. Any subsequent developments of Bombs or weapons similar to the F.L.E.I.J.A. are to be put into the same category of Genocide Weapons which its number one is the F.L.E.I.J.A. The use of Knightmare frames were still an ok to all the nations. Only the use of Genocide Weapons is what will destroy a country and their helping allies. They can wage war all they want and unaffected countries can turn a blind eye. Let them fight until they learn. Most of the fights have ceased and Wars were just echoes of yesterday for now.

The world became awed by the sheer genius of the plans of the 99th Emperor that the U.F.N. at the insistence of the people of the World to commemorate him. They still are discussing how to go about it. They see it for themselves that the world actually LEARNED to stand on its own two feet and not let anything dictate them.

But one thing that truly pushed things through was Zero's reappearance to the world saying he has come back from the grave for he saw the fruitition of an unachieved dream that he and Lelouch shared. Who he considered as a dear friend.

But truly all was not well. Almost none of the close friends and family of Lelouch were ever truly happy for the past months. Suzaku was the worst of them. Donning the mask and cape of Zero was Phase 2 of their plan if Lelouch ever dies. "Suzaku" though still showed in public together with Zero showing "his" support to an old rival and his title's namesake. "Suzaku" was actually Sayoko who was in on the original plan but convinced Suzaku to go through the original plan except that "Suzaku" actually "lived". As it was the original plan was that "Suzaku" was supposed to "follow" Lelouch to his death and he was to don the mask and cape of Zero until he couldn't continue anymore but since Lelouch didn't die "Suzaku" didn't either.

Zero became an overall advisor to the U.F.N. but partial to Britannia. "Suzaku" seldom went out to the public but when he does he had a grieving and suffering face. Sayoko as "Suzaku" as according to the original plan announced of "his" relationship with the 99th Emperor. The world was shaken but none the less once they dug deeper into it saw how long the two had known each other, they accepted them. Suzaku though, never once looked at Sayoko whenever she impostored him. He knew he mirrored the face of his impostor but he knew he looked and felt worse.

Sometimes he wonders just why his Lelouch just _attracts_ people even without the use of Geass. He couldn't help but reminisce even once in a while.

Flashback START!

Suzaku's POV

_I was taking my nightly walk within the Palace, in here Sayoko didn't need to pretend as me and I wouldn't need to impostor as Zero. Usually Nunnally went with me on my nightly walks but she was tired tonight. That day was more hectic than most days it seems. The EU and the UFN just couldn't seem to get along. Seeing as Nunnally was caught in between the arguments, it was a good thing she had Lelouch as her brother and the Terrible three as her advisers. Zero, himself, stood by Nunnally's side as she tried to placate both sides to agree to each other._

_She had insisted she walk with me that night but told her myself that she needed her rest. So here I was going my last round around Aries Villa and my last stop was and always will be Lelouch's room of which I always slept in a chair beside him. But I had a feeling tonight was just little bit more different than usual. As I walked closer to the double set doors of our room that was usually closed, was actually open just a small bit but was enough for light to shine through the hallway. I began worrying and walked a little more briskly._

_As I neared the door I sneaked a peek at just who was in the room, the scene that greeted me surprised me. _

_Even after all this time that the use of Geass upon the Royal Family was removed, this takes the icing off the cake._

_Sitting on the bed petting Lelouch's hair was none other than the 2__nd__ Prince, Schneizel el Britannia. Schneizel had a gentle look to him that was a far cry from his former almost emotionless self. He was seemingly talking to the sleeping Lelouch who was hooked up on an IV Tube and had various monitors hooked up to him._

_I stood behind the shadow of the door knowing that the 2__nd__ Prince would not feel my presence; I then started to listen to Schneizel as he talked to my beloved._

"_It's been a while since I've seen your eyes open and the last time I've seen those gems we weren't exactly on the best of terms weren't we? __**Sigh**__. Everyone's missing you terribly and just about everyone mourns for you like you are dead or something. I know I do as well but we aren't losing hope. We all know you still here, it's just~…" Schneizel stopped talking, while still stroking Lelouch's head and used his free hand to run his fingers through his hair in slight frustration. "It's just too hard on us to hope too much. We believe Lloyd and Cecile in their diagnosis on you, that you're still alive and the monitors say your brain is quite active that you can hear us but… It's hard to hope." Schneizel then stopped stroking his head and looked to his hands._

"_You know, I've always wanted us to talk alone with no one with us for a change. Every night I would try and sneak here to talk to you even if you can't respond, but Suzaku is always here by your bedside by the time I come in here. I swear that boy almost does nothing else but do his duties and stay here with you." Schneizel said with a fond smile, probably happy that someone cares for his little brother this much._

"_I tried to get used to his schedules and nightly rounds so that I can get in before he can. I got a bit luckier today though. Nunnally was tired because of today's meeting at the UFN and she wanted to go with Suzaku in his rounds tonight but Suzaku convinced her not to, wasting a good 45 minutes in their conversation, or so Kanon told me." Then Schneizel went silent. I was afraid that he sensed me or that he was about to leave, leaving me with practically no time to hide properly in the hallway as it was a long hallway, a 100 meters on both sides with no rooms and sparsely any furniture in which I could hide in._

_I was of course relieved when he started talking again._

"_Lelouch, I~ I don't think I have enough courage to say this if you were awake but truly in almost in all of the sense of the word, 'I love you'." Schneizel said in a low voice, which sent shivers down my spine. _

_He loved him? He loved MY Lelouch? His brother, well half-brother to be exact but STILL! I've heard of stories of Nobles wanting for their blood to stay as pure as possible intermarrying into their own household or clans. Cousins, brothers and sisters married each other almost all of the time in Noble families and the Royal Family was of no exception. In fact, Odysseus' own mother was Charles' own half-sister from another mother. But it doesn't change that Schneizel knew that he and Lelouch had been together for a long time already._

"_You wouldn't have believed me if you were awake but, I'll take this chance and tell you what I truly feel. I've realized all of this when you were taken away from us those 10 years ago." Schneizel said in a low voice and carded his hand through Lelouch's hair in a loving way._

"_When you were exiled I was truly depressed but when father invaded Japan with the intent of killing you along with conquering Japan, I was devastated when they reported you dead."Schneizel had tears freely falling down his face now._

"_I started my plans then smoothing it out as time gone by. I was going to make everyone suffer for killing you. Then the whole event of Zero, Euphemia and Nunnally, I HOPED that you lived. But by then, I had practically lost all emotion and any love for life." Schneizel looked on, sadly gazing about the room._

"_You, Lelouch was, no IS my most beloved of all. Ever since young, I would have brought you the world on a silver platter if you so ever asked it of me. I would have killed our father back then if it could have brought you back. I would have destroyed the world including myself if you ever so wished it from me. This is my love for you and always will be." Schneizel said in a sincere voice._

'_No, it can't be… He belongs to me and only me!' I thought as Schneizel talked more. Possessiveness and jealousy raged through me. 'He's MINE!' kept shouting in my mind. It was irrational but I knew that just a SMALL amount of any kind of recognition from Schneizel was what Lelouch had craved for the most in his younger years. Now that he's confessed, Lelouch might…_

_In my musings, Schneizel had noticed me and my troubled expression. He stood up, walked up to the door and fully opening it, catching me by surprise. When he saw me up close he sighed and carded his hand through his hair. I felt the rage within me boil even more._

"_I can safely assume that you have heard my whole little speech to Lelouch then, Sir Kururugi?" Schneizel asked in an exasperated tone._

"_Yes, I did, __**Schneizel-denka**__." I said while stressing his name. And Schneizel just scoffed at my clear agitation of him._

"_Look, I understand just why you're agitated at me, Kururugi Suzaku but please, let me have my time with Lelouch and let me speak to him alone. There's nothing for you to fear of. If you would like you can listen in through the door like you have done all this time. But let me speak to Lelouch alone in the room." Schneizel said with a resolute face on. I nodded stiffly as he returned to his place beside Lelouch._

"_You have such a jealous lover, Lelouch." He said as he sat down beside his bed once more._

"_Back to what I was saying, what I had said moments ago was true. Deep within me, obstructed by Geass this is my true feelings. Father was a shrewd man and he knew if I had known that you were alive I would have sided with you on the spot instantly winning you this war." Schneizel said as he traced Lelouch's sleeping face._

"_But my love only extends so far, that my love for you and that of Suzaku's for you isn't the same. You are and always will be my most beloved." Schneizel then looked to the door, mischievousness shining in his eyes whilst staring straight at me. I felt more and more irritated that I almost growled._

"_But my love for you __**little brother**__ will always be just that. So from now on onwards please, trust me and turn back to my little Lelouch that had twinkling curious eyes filled with love and awe that was only ever directed at me." Schneizel finished what he was saying kissing Lelouch on the forehead much like how Lelouch had done for Nunnally back in the innocent days, I've noticed. I felt kinda sheepish, jumping to conclusions and not hearing out the whole of what Schneizel was trying to convey._

_Schneizel once more walked up to me and looked me straight in the eye. _

"_I'm guessing no one ever given you the "__**Talk Down**__"." Schneizel said as he put as much rage and anger in his tone of voice and expressing it in his eyes as well._

"_I do not know what you mean, Schneizel-denka." I said in a questioning voice._

"_Then let me put it lightly. If you hurt Lelouch anymore than you already had, I'll tell all of my Siblings, our mothers and just about the whole world about it. I'm sure that they'll let me use full military power and maybe even a F.L.E.I.J.A. Bomb to hunt you down and kill you. Then again Lelouch would probably be sad then we'll just settle for castrating you. __**DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND?**__ Lord Kururugi Suzaku, consort to his 100__th__ Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia?" Schneizel said in a most innocent face and stressed the ending with all the trademark scary face of the Britannian Royal Family._

"_Y-Yes sir!" I stammered. I felt like I was back in those days when I just joined the military and would always stammer when a commanding officer reprimanded me._

"_Good! Goodnight, Sir Kururugi, it's been an awfully hectic day, I really must turn in for tonight." Schneizel said as he walked away from me. _

_I just stood outside the room dumbstruck until I felt that Lelouch was probably laughing at me seeing as his brain activity was spiking up and down in a jovial manner._

"_Oh, hardy har-har, Lelouch. Very funny." I grumbled to myself as I sat down my usual chair beside Lelouch once more kissing him good night as I left for the land of Morpheus in my seat. _

_**(Important A/N: I know, I know it's weird. When you're in a coma your mind kind of creates a whole different world for you or completely shuts down that when you wake up it's like nothing happened. But hell this is Code Geass. SO when one falls into a coma they become a part of the World of C temporarily. Lelouch being a Geass bearer stays out of the Collective Consciousness and can see what is happening around him. But it is said that only when the brain activity is active a coma patient can get out of it but in this case of Lelouch please do remember some events that happened BEFORE this fic. They INJECTED Refrain STRAIGHT into his BRAIN. Lelouch's body is cleansing itself with the help of the cure that Lloyd, Cecile and the other scientists have found. Since the brain was the one that was need to be cleansed more than the rest of the body. So while Lelouch could have woken up from his coma at anytime, his body forced his mind to stay in semi shut down for a while to heal itself. Am I clear or did I just confuse you more?)**_

End of Suzaku's POV

Flashback END!

Currently it had been 6 months since the Falling, as dubbed by Millie of the event of Lelouch's Coma all those months ago. It was one of those days that you don't have anything to do, a pleasant change for most of them as running a country and stabilizing the world was a hard task that was set before them by their still sleeping leader. One would think that Cornelia and the Black Knights would still scorn Lelouch for his misdeeds but they learned that everything he did was for the best.

"I doubt that we would have followed him anyway if he told us he was a Britannian Prince that has his Geass Powers to control people once." Said Ohgi as eloquently as he could one day when they were talking about the sleeping Emperor.

"Che, it wasn't his fault. It was that little bastard Midget of an uncle's fault and our Bastard father's as well for Euphie's death." Cornelia also said when she was asked by Nunnally of why she considered their brother as who he was, their brother and subsequently their Emperor.

Most of the Black Knights had taken to living in the Palace City especially in the Ophiuchus Villa. They were in amazement of the tale behind the Villa that Lelouch specially built for them, specially now that the Black Knights managed to be as trusted as the Round Knights to the throne.

Flashback START!

_It was a month into the time that Lelouch fell into a coma when C.C. and Suzaku sat the Black Knights Officers down to have a little talk. Things had calmed down by then that they were starting to feel the lull of daily repeated tasks. Though it was a long way off before the world calmed down significantly and starts cooperating, the work of creating a new Britannia was already in the working. _

_By that time, C.C. and Suzaku felt that it was time for the Black Knights to get a more in depth explanation why they were there in the Palace as well._

"_As you all well know, this Villa was constructed for the sole purpose of housing the Black Knight's Core Members. I'm sure you've all wondered why he had thought of this even before he could confirm that you would cooperate with him." C.C. said in a calm manner munching on a pizza every so often._

"_Yeah, I've been wondering that. Maybe Lelouch can also see the future!" Tamaki wondered and shouted out._

_Which, he received a smacking on the back of his head and a reprimand given to him by none other than Kallen Kozuki. "Can it Tamaki! He can control people not read the future, idiot!"_

"_All right, already! Sheesh! Amazon woman…" A comment that was heard and earned him another hit on the back of his head._

_Suzaku smiled at the interaction of the Black Knights. His Lelouch always told him how family-like the core members were._

"_Now, back on topic. You are all very aware of this that the main Villas in this Palace City is named after the Constellations making up the current Horoscope Signs, correct?" C.C. waited for their affirmation which she received._

"_Then now, we can go into detail of Ophiuchus. Suzaku know more about this as I only had half an ear when I listened to Lelouch of his plans building this Villa." C.C. said this emphasizing it by gorging herself with her pizza and apparently not going to talk about anything anymore._

_Suzaku sighed and got himself a little bit more comfortable in his seat. He was still a little bit uncomfortable being out of his Zero suit that he had taken to wearing ever since Phase II: Revised was started. He was more comfortable hiding behind his Zero mask because then he can distract himself of the pain of Lelouch being in the state he was._

"_Not many know about this but there are actually 13 Signs in one year. The extra Sign occur on the 30__th__ of November to the 18__th__ of December; this sign is Serpentarius or its Constellation name Ophiuchus. Since it only has an 18 day span it's tossed aside and instead of Scorpio, Serpentarius then Sagittarius became Scorpio and Sagittarius only." Suzaku paused to let the information sink in. Astrology was one of his better subjects because it reminded him of the times when he and Lelouch would just gaze at the stars at night all those years ago._

_The others were looking to him to continue not wanting to disrupt, not even Tamaki though it helped that Kallen had her hand on his mouth so that he wouldn't say anything._

"_Just like any of the other Constellations, Ophiuchus had its own story or stories as it were_. _One was of the healer Asclepius, who learned the secrets of keeping death at bay after observing one serpent bringing another some healing herbs. To prevent the entire human race from becoming immortal under Asclepius' care, Zeus killed him with a bolt of lightning, but later placed his image in the heavens to honor his good works, is one of the interpretations that Lelouch had used to make this Villa. Another was of Phorbas, a Thessalonian who rescued the people of the island of Rhodes from a plague of serpents and was granted a place in the sky in honor of this deed." Once more Suzaku paused to let the message sink in. Some of them already started to look like they understood but more than one didn't._

"_I don't understand at all. What's the connection of that to us and Lelouch?" Kallen asked not understanding what Suzaku was saying not even a bit._

_Suzaku sighed and continued. He had hoped they would put the clues together on their own but it seems as if that he didn't have a choice._

"_You, the Black Knights are Asclepius and Phorbas. Both of whom tried their best to save what they held precious or what they thought was their duty. Lelouch thought that even if he had failed to make you his allies he would offer this last piece of grievance payment to the ones he deceived the most as his time as Zero, the Black Knights Leader. He put himself in to Zeus' shoes and the one who granted Phorbas a place in the skies. He had to __kill__ Asclepius by making you all start trying to help the Nation that you all once had a goal to overthrow. But he placed you in the heavens with the other Constellations by giving you honor for your great and good deeds." Suzaku explained it in such a way that even Tamaki understood._

_Unnoticed by them all Ohgi teared-up when he first heard of the stories behind Ophiuchus. As a former teacher he learned to piece things together rather quickly and saw how wrong he was on his thoughts on the poor lad. Zeus though surrounded by family was equally shunned for his power. They loved and envied him, they vied for his attention yet hid away to hide their own secrets. If they knew about Lelouch…_

"_I doubt that we would have followed him anyway, if he had told us he was a Britannian Prince that has his Geass Powers to control people once." Ohgi said out loud his personal opinion on the matter. _

"_If we hadn't followed him the world wouldn't be in the place where it is right now. It's on the brink of World Peace just a few more months of hard work and people would practically be singing his praises for bringing them a peace that was not forced." Ohgi continued. Realization dawning on everyone's face as they saw themselves how one solitary life changed everything._

"_Now, if only the child would finally awaken so that he could know that we all forgive him." Viletta said as she stroked her starting to bulge stomach._

_Suzaku just smiled a serene, happy smile. One that hasn't graced his handsome face ever since the Falling of his beloved._

Flashback END!

So today for the most part, the Core members of the Black Knights let the lower levels have their day in Ophiuchus while they themselves along with the Royal Britannian Siblings, the Ashford Crew and the Knights of Rounds were lounging around in the Private Study attached to Lelouch's room. It was one of those rare times that Suzaku was able to be freed from the burdens of his masks and just be content for a while. To him happiness was only when his dearly beloved was in his arms once more, awake.

Everyone was in such a light mood that day that most of them were laughing about. But as they say the sky is always clearest before the raging storm comes.

Suzaku sat on the carpet covered floor facing Cornelia as they watched Nunnally and Schneizel play a game of chess. They were both fairly impressed at the young vi Britannia. As the game progressed it seems as though that she also had her brother's brilliance in the game. Though she wasn't as vicious and blatant as her brother she was pretty good. That though, doesn't mean that Schneizel was losing. Oh no, not by a long shot. He was winning but it wasn't easy for him.

"Damn, Nunnally. Are you sure Lelouch didn't teach you strategies? You're pretty damn good." Suzaku said commenting on the game. It was obvious that Schneizel was only a few moves away from winning. He had Nunnally trapped pretty well. But the game lasted longer than most people had expected. Not even Cornelia lasted that long against her brother and Nunnally was playing with her brother for nearly two hours already. Only Lelouch, could ever have had lasted longer than Nunnally or any of their siblings in a strategy match against the 2nd Prince.

That was if he was awake.

"I'm not losing yet, Brother Schneizel. There's still a chance for me to win." Nunnally said as she took her time to observe the pieces on the board in front of them. She had a bishop, a tower, her king and 3 pawns. While Schneizel still had his queen, 2 pawns, a knight, a bishop and his king.

"Of course, dear little sister that you're not losing yet… After all an Empress should not lose so easily to a mere Prince." Schneizel smiled an indulgent smile to his Sister Empress.

"O~oh… You're probably going to be pilled up on work tomorrow Schneizel nii-sama. You know how Nunna-chan can be…" Carline said in a joking manner and was trying to stifle her giggles.

"Yes well, I'm quite sure that compared to the migraine I'll receive tomorrow if that does happen, this victory will be sweet. To think I've defeated the Empress of Britannia." Schneizel said holding back a snicker.

"Oh, you're definitely going to get it tomorrow alright. I'll be sure to notify the doctors that you need to be CT-scanned after going through the mountains of paperwork you'll be receiving tomorrow." Ohgi said with a mischievous glint in his eyes as he continued to hold Viletta close to him.

"It's not so much that Nunna-chan is losing that'll get you in trouble, Schneizel dear. Your teasing will get you from blissfully happy to mind numbing migraine tomorrow." Guinevere said thoroughly amused at the situation.

"I'm sure I can handle…" Schneizel never got to finish his sentence when alarms sounded through Lelouch's rooms, the alarms sounding off from Lelouch's monitors. Instantly everybody bolted upright and scrambled towards the room. Where from the entrance of the room came in Lloyd, Cecil and a gaggle of doctors and nurses as they assessed what was happening.

Lelouch's body was thrashing around, his heart rate through the roof. The doctors were clamoring around him trying to stabilize him.

"He's going into Tachycardia! Get me the crash cart!" One of the doctors shouted as he observed his heart monitor spiking into dangerous levels.

"CLEAR!" the doctor shouted as he used the defibrillator on Lelouch to stabilize him.

By this time Suzaku was gone out of shock and started towards Lelouch's side of which he was accosted by Toudou and Kallen.

"Let them do their work, Suzaku." Toudou said to his once student.

But as soon as he said those words a horrible sound from the heart monitor was heard. Lelouch flat lined. Suzaku's eyes widened and struggle against the hold that Toudou and Kallen had on him.

The girls had started tearing up.

"**Let me go! Damn it! Let me go! LELOUCH! WAKE UP! Damn it, WAKE! UP! FUCK! TOUDOU, Let me GO!**" Suzaku cursed as he struggled a great deal in Toudou and Kallen's hold on him. The doctors around Lelouch furiously tried to revive Lelouch.

The doctors looked to the two scientists with them and just shook their heads in sadness. Tears ran down Cecil's face and she turned to face Lloyd burying her face on his chest. Lloyd gave no resistance and held her in place.

Suzaku stopped struggling as he saw Cecil clutching Lloyd like he was her only lifeline; his eyes followed Lloyd's line of site and found himself looking at a pale and serene looking face, Lelouch's place. For what seemed like eternity, he stared at his beloved not wanting to believe what he was seeing. Toudou and Kallen's hold on him slackened their own eyes started tearing up…

"No…" was all Suzaku could say as he fell to the floor on his knees.

* * *

People of the world... I give you a choice. Do you want me to continue?

A) A good and happy ending

**OR**

B) A sad depressing ending


	2. A Happy Ending

Tomorrow's a New Day

The Happy Ending

**Important Announcement!**

You are all VERY lucky! I will be, at the full generosity of my heart, be doing BOTH Endings. Starting with the… Happy Ending! Though warning, while I'm going to make the next chapter the sad ending, I don't mean sad "Aww… He's dead but still the world will continue in peace!" Oh no… HELL NO! The SAD ending is what it's supposed to be… VERY SAD, Your choice to still make me do it. I'll warn all of you… if you cried in the anime/manga… well think again! MY ending will make ALL of you HATE me VERY, VERY MUCH! It's your choice people, I continue or not?

* * *

There was one word that kept ringing true in Suzaku's mind. "_No._"

Suzaku then suddenly got out of his shock violently and made a semi-pose of the sprinting position and ran towards Lelouch. In no time at all, from his position on the floor on the doorway to the Study Room he was at Lelouch's bed side, on his knees crying violently. His face, full of agony, pain, sadness, desperation and hopelessness stared at Lelouch's serene visage. His tears wouldn't stop and he didn't want them to. He held Lelouch's hand near to him, his face looming over the sleeping Emperor's own, his own tears dripping down to his beloved's own. He cupped Lelouch' cheek and whispered.

"You c-can't do this Lulu. Please d-don't do this to me. Please I beg of you. This was our original plan, I know. I'm being stupid but p-please don't leave me. I l-love you s-so much, you're the only reason I had left t-to live. I only agreed to your plan i-if the others didn't cooperate but t-they're here, your, no, OUR family's here. Please, Lelouch. Don't leave me." Anguish, pure unadultered anguish radiated through Suzaku's voice. His body shook but his voice remained semi-steady. His mind had already accepted it but his heart could not keep up with the current events.

"Nii-sama…" Nunnally had softly said as her eyes still had twin falls of tears falling from them. She was carried next to Lelouch by Cornelia and was sat down beside him. Between her brother and Suzaku, she was an outsider now. She might have been the center of his universe once but all that changed since the two had been together.

"Please, nii-sama, don't do this to us. We need you. You're all I've only ever needed. You didn't had to cause yourself this much pain for me. P-please… N-nii-s-sama…" Nunnally's voice was breaking up.

"C.C., aren't you trying to find rest in death? Then why don't you just, I don't know… _**MAKE HIM REPLACE YOU AS THE IMMORTAL**_?!" Kallen shouted to C.C. who was standing amongst them still in shock.

"I-I can't, Kallen. The disease itself was a foul up of the immortality that the Geass Bearers have. The disease was to specifically kill a Geass user so that they can never be a Bearer. Even when he was alive and we tried to give him my immortality, it wouldn't work and trust me we tried." C.C. was over her shock and though had gone back to her mask of indifference she had a sad face on her, tears running down her face as well.

Everything became quiet. They'd done everything they could have done; now it was all over. He was gone. He wouldn't return anymore.

But the silence was broken by a wet violent cough that came from Lelouch's direction.

Suzaku and Nunnally immediately raised their head that they unknowingly bowed down, to see that Lelouch coughing up some type of liquid.

Everyone stood astonished as his monitors came back to life with a livelier jump than ever.

But the violent coughs got worse and worse and more liquid came out of his mouth, a blackish-green liquid that had chunks on it. As Lelouch was coughing away from Suzaku and Nunnally they could see clearly how disgusting the foul liquid looked and smelled like.

But all of this, Suzaku didn't notice.

He was alive. _Lelouch was alive_. Tears once more fell from his eyes unbidden.

It was at this time that Lelouch stopped coughing and the doctors bustled around him. Suzaku was forced away by Toudou and Kallen. Nunnally was also taken by Cornelia back to her wheelchair. They all watched as the doctors methodically check on Lelouch and change his clothes and bed sheets that were stained with the foul liquid.

One of the doctors was the French Scientist that helped make the antidote.

"C'est incroyable! Zis iz ze vlood of ze Emperor! A mix of ze toxinz et ze antidote" she said as she examined the sample they got.

"This foul liquid from his most honorable one is the waste product of the cleansing of his Majesty's body." The Chinese Scientist said as he too bustled about the mini lab in Lelouch's room that has been long set up.

"He's cured. He's completely cured and cleansed of the disease, everyone. The antidote we found erased whatever it was that served as a catalyst." Cecil said rejoicing along the others. Though they all still had tears running down their eyes, this time they were tears of joy instead of sorrow.

Happy as they all were, Nunnally noticed the intense look that Suzaku had on Lelouch, a look that Lelouch ignored in favor of smiling at everybody else. Nunnally had a small smile painted on her as she nudged Cornelia pointing to Suzaku and Lelouch with a nod of her head. With that Cornelia too noticed the intense stare that Suzaku sent her little brother's way. So carefully she signaled to everyone to leave the room.

As the others vacated the room for the two to catch up, they all had small smiles on their faces. They were happy that the two could finally be together again.

Suzaku never seemed to notice anything else apart from the fact that Lelouch was awake, that he was alive.

Lelouch though noticed everyone leaving, knowing full well that his family was giving him space with Suzaku. And he couldn't be anymore thankful.

Slowly he looked straight into Suzaku's eyes. For the first time in half a year, beautiful amethysts and once more sparkling emeralds met. Everything else didn't seem to matter to the two, colors blended and the room seemingly fading away.

Slowly, Suzaku walked forward, afraid that everything was just an illusion and that it would shatter. Sitting on the bedside facing Lelouch, Suzaku reached out a tentative hand to cup Lelouch's face but stopped, afraid that Lelouch really was dead and he was just seeing things.

Lelouch's eyes took a gentle look to it as he leaned forward, nuzzling his face in Suzaku's hands.

And with trembling hands Suzaku cupped Lelouch's face in both hands staring at Lelouch with a desperate look in his eyes.

"This is real right? You're awake, right? It's not just another dream, _right_?!" Suzaku said in a low voice, desperation seeping into it.

"Yes, Suzaku, my most beloved, I'm awake and I didn't die." Lelouch said as a beautiful smile spread on his face. More and more tears came from Suzaku as his mind caught up with reality.

Lelouch then reached up and wiped away Suzaku's tears that he knew caused once more. Kissing Suzaku's eyelids as he wiped away the tear stains on Suzaku's face.

Suzaku searched Lelouch's eyes and saw the love and guilt that swam in Lelouch's eyes.

"To have caused you to go through so much pain once more, I'm such a fool. If it weren't for me you wouldn't have to go through so much pain time and again. I'm so sorry Suzaku." Lelouch said as finally tears fell from his own eyes glossing over his beautiful amethyst eyes.

"No, you don't need to be sorry. It's practically my own fault anyways. For loving you so much and trying so hard to kill you back then and for now for not believing in our love enough that it could pull you through." Suzaku said in a husky voice. A voice filled with love and passion for the other man.

"Suzaku." Lelouch whispered out his name as he lets the last of his tears slip past his eyelids and leaned upward kissing Suzaku gently.

They stayed that way for a while, showering gentle affection to each other knowing full well that they both still needed rest before their love could be expressed like how their bodies wished it to.

Slowly, the two fell asleep on Lelouch's bed with Suzaku spooning Lelouch. Content and happy smiles were on their face after such a long while.

This was how the others found them and let the two get their rest.

_After a few months…_

Lelouch sitting on a wheelchair being pushed by Suzaku went into a crowded hallway. People of different nations and ethnicity bowed to him in show of respect for the currently disabled man.

Lelouch was wearing an elegant white garb that was fit for an emperor. (A/N: Think of his clothes in the Ep. 25) And Suzaku wore his Zero costume without the mask as the world was already told that it was him who was the Zero of the past year. It came as almost no surprise, except for the fact that Suzaku showed up with Zero on quite a few occasions was easily dismissed that somebody else wore the Zero outfit at those times.

In front of the hall was an assembly of the currently most powerful people in the world, the UFN Representatives along the Britannian Royal Family, the Black Knights, the Round Knights and other allies. It was the first time that Lelouch was allowed outside the Palace or to be even seen by anyone outside those who lived in the Palace. When Lelouch and Suzaku reached the front he they were facing the hall and everyone was quiet.

"Today for the first time in quite a long while, 99th Emperor of the Holy Empire of Britannia, Lelouch vi Britannia is finally fit enough to come out and see the world he helped create. His Majesty is the reason why most of the Nations are now allied to the UFN. Without continued efforts of his family, friends and allies this world would have crumbled down into an even bigger war. So today, the same day he re-ascends to take the Britannian Empire's throne, we, the UFN, are here to honor him as well. For if not for his well planned tactics we would not be seeing the peace we are witnessing today. For we've lived in fear for too long a time already and because of his pre-planned propositions our world lives with it's own conscience that nothing greater than our own decisions governs us. It might be true that evil will never fade as history becomes our testimony but it can be stopped by the careful system Emperor proposed even if he was asleep." A UFN Representative said in grand manner but still got a few chuckles at the end.

"Now for a more important matter, it seems my dearest brother isn't married and it really isn't right to leave everything hanging, right?" Nunnally said with a mischievious voice.

Lelouch smiled bright and looked to Suzaku who just bent his head and kissed his beloved tenderly for the whole world to see how much they loved each other.

Too true was what the UFN Representative said, that the peace would last for a whole millennia until a new threat arises. But who's to say there won't be another Lelouch in the future waiting to show the world peace once more? Who's to say that Lelouch's experience wouldn't repeat itself? Afterall, isn't it said that "History tends to repeat itself."?

* * *

And that my beautiful and handsome (if there are) readers is the 1st conclusion that I have posted. Now please read the announcement on top for a refresher.

To Continue making the sad ending or Not To Continue that is the question for all of you.


	3. A Sad Ending

Tomorrow's A New Day

The Sad Ending

**Ok I take it back, it's not a sob-fest I'm hoping for but an ending that is sad as it's meant to be, sad. Sad doesn't always have to be heart-wrenching types but some kinds of sad can be stoic ones. I really don't know what kind of sad this is; all I know is that this is sad by my standards ok?

* * *

**

There was one word that kept ringing true in Suzaku's mind. "_No._"

Suzaku then suddenly got out of his shock violently and made a semi-pose of the sprinting position and ran towards Lelouch. In no time at all, from his position on the floor on the doorway to the Study Room he was at Lelouch's bed side, on his knees crying violently. His face, full of agony, pain, sadness, desperation and hopelessness stared at Lelouch's serene visage. His tears wouldn't stop and he didn't want them to. He held Lelouch's hand near to him, his face looming over the sleeping Emperor's own, his own tears dripping down to his beloved's own. He cupped Lelouch' cheek and whispered.

"You c-can't do this Lulu. Please d-don't do this to me. Please I beg of you. This was our original plan, I know. I'm being stupid but p-please don't leave me. I l-love you s-so much, you're the only reason I had left t-to live. I only agreed to your plan i-if the others didn't cooperate but t-they're here, your, no, OUR family's here. Please, Lelouch. Don't leave me." Anguish, pure unadultered anguish radiated through Suzaku's voice. His body shook but his voice remained semi-steady. His mind had already accepted it but his heart could not keep up with the current events.

"Nii-sama…" Nunnally had softly said as her eyes still had twin falls of tears falling from them. She was carried next to Lelouch by Cornelia and was sat down beside him. Between her brother and Suzaku, she was an outsider now. She might have been the center of his universe once but all that changed since the two had been together.

"Please, nii-sama, don't do this to us. We need you. You're all I've only ever needed. You didn't had to cause yourself this much pain for me. P-please… N-nii-s-sama…" Nunnally's voice was breaking up.

"C.C., aren't you trying to find rest in death? Then why don't you just, I don't know… _**MAKE HIM REPLACE YOU AS THE IMMORTAL**_?!" Kallen shouted to C.C. who was standing amongst them still in shock.

"I-I can't, Kallen. The disease itself was a foul up of the immortality that the Geass Bearers have. The disease was to specifically kill a Geass user so that they can never be a Bearer. Even when he was alive and we tried to give him my immortality, it wouldn't work and trust me we tried." C.C. was over her shock and though had gone back to her mask of indifference she had a sad face on her, tears running down her face as well.

Everything became quiet. They'd done everything they could have done; now it was all over. He was gone. He wouldn't return anymore.

Toudo went up to Suzaku and pulled him off of Lelouch's side so that the doctors could do their job.

After a few hours the world knew that the 99th Emperor of the Holy Empire of Britannia was dead.

Ever since the day Lelouch died, Suzaku hadn't shed a drop of tear nor did he put down the mask and cape of Zero. A few hours after Lelouch's death, "Suzaku" then had committed seppuku in front of family and friends in the Royal Palace broadcasted all over the world, Toudou acting as his kaishakunin. Though at first it was thought to be Sayoko under it all, she showed up seconds after the act with a small secretive but melancholic smile adorning her face. Nobody knew who it was under the disguise and they didn't want to even know. "Suzaku"'s head was stitched back to place and didn't seem like it was severed.

The wake for Lelouch was a tedious one, many delegates, officials and leaders all over the world attended the wake. For them a great man died while in the process of bringing the world the peace it wanted.

They decided that "Suzaku" and Lelouch deserved eternal rest next to each other.

For their funeral, their bodies were paraded in a crystal casket with their hands joined for all of eternity. They were brought to the Imperial Capital Church for their Memorial and were then laid to rest in a Crystal Garden in the Imperial Palace to be preserved as it were for eternity.

But Fate is a cruel mistress and trouble stirred up in many of the nations.

Religious groups all over the world started acting up. They keep saying that Lelouch, a savior, a man of miracle much like Zero has died. That it was a sign from God that he condemns them, that what they've been doing was wrong yet right, that they needed to act on their own decisions. People were all over the world was going insane like it was a plague caused by the religious groups. To them it was obvious that the "New" Zero was a fake.

People started believing them and started revolting once more.

Months after the Golden Era of Peace brought on by Lelouch, the world was once more ravaged by war. The UFN was powerless by the force of nature called the "Faith of Man". They were a religious group-turned-to-army that keeps saying that God had abandoned them and man must take control.

Governments toppled and the allied governments fled into America hoping to seek asylum in Britannia.

Lelouch watched on as he became a part of the World of C but not. He keeps asking to himself, 'God? There is no God, fools. You condemned yourselves. You should have all followed the plan I created for all of you. But look at you all; instead of staying in a Golden Era of Peace, you've plunged into an Era of Darkness.'

Slowly the war was bought unto the shores of America, by then Faith of Man had control over almost all of the F.L.E.I.J.A. Bombs in existence and was using it to pummel Britannia. Slowly the Black Knights were reduced to nothing but bones and dust as they valiantly fought and lost against the Faith of Man.

As the Royal Family retreated deeper into Pendragon and into the Crystal Garden holding Lelouch and "Suzaku", with them was the remaining Knight of Rounds and top core members, the starting members of the Black Knights. There, Suzaku took off his mask for the first time since Lelouch's death. The Geass cast on him to "Live On" was on full drive but he couldn't do a damn thing. They all knew that by hiding in the Palace, in the Crystal Gardens that they've doomed themselves to die. But they were going to fight until their very last breath.

"I'll fight, I'll fight until the very end for his ideals. If any of you want to come with me, then come. Until my very last breath I'll keep fighting." Suzaku said as he mounted his Lancelot one last time.

Everybody knew that no matter what happened now, they will die and if given the chance they'll die fighting, protecting the last remnants of a past that was quickly crumbling to dust.

"We'll fight, we'll all fight." Nunnally said as her body glowed and turned into a unique Knightmare, a Knightmare that has never been seen before in any battle.

"This is my Geass and with this I'll fight those who dared to defy my brother's sacrifice." Nunnally's voice sounded through the Knightmare.

The Royal siblings nodded and turned to their own custom made Knightmare Frames, they were of Royal Blood alright but most if not all, not counting the little ones were trained in battle. Gino and Anya, the last remnants of the Knights of Rounds along with Ohgi, Viletta, Tamaki, Chiba and Jeremiah mounted their own Knightmare Frames willing to follow their two leaders until death. Viletta left little Naoki, her and Ohgi's son in the Mother's arms, knew that it was the last time they'll see each other alive and was glad at least that even if they all die, it would be swift for her son.

As the older siblings got on their Frames they bade goodbye to their mothers and younger siblings promising to protect them until their very last breath.

"Please wait for us on the other side ok, Schneizel-nii-sama?" One of their younger siblings, a prince named Claude, the 27th Prince, younger than both Carline and Nunnally.

"Don't make it sound so morbid, Claude but yes, we'll all wait for you on the other side along with Lelouch, right Lelouch?" Schneizel said as he looked towards the dark skies.

In all of this, C.C. sat quietly on one corner watching the mortals march off to their deaths. She would stay here with her… family she supposes she could call them. She'll stay until their very last breaths and wonder the Earth once more.

Lancelot and Nunnally led the charge to their deaths as they maneuvered into the battlefield killing and destroying several Knightmare Frames until the enemy started backing off. They realized what was to happen next and rushed back to the Crystal Gardens to at least be close to them when everything ends.

And in a deafening silence, a blinding bright flash of pink light, Pendragon was gone and so was everyone that resided within it. C.C., ever the immortal was alive still.

Leaving the dead zone she traversed the world. The wars didn't end, there was no end.

Hundreds of years passed and that was when the wars started to end. C.C. wondered how everyone was in the World of C, lost in the eternal Conscience like any other mortal or not. None of the Thought Elevators were active anymore, destroyed in callousness; nobody knew what they were for and was destroyed in their wars.

Even after the wars ended nothing returned back into anything that resembled human society.

Everything that was left was shells of it, all these weak mortals knew was pain and suffering. They've all been fighting in wars for far too long that they've forgotten just why they were fighting at all.

And because fighting was al they've done, food had become scarce. No one knew how to plant anymore, the seas were all destroyed, all the animals dead and decaying, and remotely clean waters were non-existent. Anywhere you go on Earth; there was nothing but the hanging smell of decay and rotting.

Humans themselves were just like the corpses that surrounded them.

Desperate for any kind of sustenance they turned to themselves, more killing, this time for food. Women whored themselves to become pregnant and when they are, kills the man who did impregnate her preserving the body in anyway they can for a 9 month period and when the time comes also eats the child.

This process of killing each other for food made everyone mad, crazy. They knew nothing but to survive, becoming nothing more than animals. Their madness consumes them and when there's nobody else around they start to eat themselves as well. C.C. watches all this hoping for nothing more than to die. But she knows that if she reaches out to those people even before this decaying her wish will still not come true.

It was nearing two Millennia when even C.C. herself started to decay. Not even her immortality saved her from the kiss of death. True it might have been a long and painful process as her body slowly shuts down and decay while she still lived. But in the end as her mind was wasting away into the sands of time, she died.

As the last living creature died on Earth, Volcanoes erupted all over covering land beneath even more land, scorching the earth. Waters rise up from the sea also heated from the Volcanoes as life once more begins…

Millions of years later a green haired girl with a bird-like tattoo on her forehead runs in front a rain of bullets to protect a raven haired boy with beautiful amethyst eyes.


End file.
